<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless by CJ99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834899">Shameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ99/pseuds/CJ99'>CJ99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Song: Shameless (Camila Cabello), SuperCorp, behind the scenes MV, kara/lena - Freeform, lyricfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ99/pseuds/CJ99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The supercorp camila cabello shameless music video no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Kara Lena this is Camila Cabello, Camila these are our stars for your music video” Sam introduces “hi it’s nice to meet you guys.” Camila says excitedly. After introductions Camila finally says “okay guys I have a good feeling about this Sam I trust you let’s do this.” “Okay so you understand the concept of the video?” Sam asked Lena and Kara.</p><p>“Yes.” they both agreed.</p><p>Okay so first scene Lena you sleep on the left side of the bed, Kara sit on the right side as the lyrics play ready in your positions.” Sam said as Kara and Lena went on their marks.</p><p>“Action!” Sam said.</p><p><em>“Don't speak, no, don't try, It's been a secret for the longest time.” K</em>ara made a movement looking up at the camera.</p><p>“<em>Don't run, huh, no don't hide, been running from it for the longest time.</em>” Kara said as she looked at Lena who was asleep in the bed. “Cut! That was great guys, now Lena you can leave Kara stay in the same spot.” Sam instructed.</p><p> Lena got up to stand next to the crew. And watch it play out “Okay Kara now slowly pass your hands through your hair for the next scene.” Sam instructed.</p><p>“<em>So many mornings I woke up confused in my dreams, I do anything I want to you my emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind” </em>Kara passed her hand through her hair as she looked to the empty spot Lena was in before.</p><p>“So we do this solo with Kara then the next set then we come back here for the final scene.”</p><p>“Action!”</p><p>
  <em>“So many mornings I woke up confused In my dreams, I do anything I want to you,</em>
</p><p><em>My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind</em>” as this plays Kara gets up from the bed and makes her way to the window as she stares out.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut! Great work now let’s move to the club scene.”</p><p> Kara and Lena made their way to the next set as they got into conversation. “This music video is gonna be amazing I can feel it.” Kara said.</p><p>“You’re amazing.” Lena whispered to herself. “What was that?” Kara asked.</p><p> “Oh nothing, I was just agreeing with you.” Lena responded as they got to the next destination before Kara could question anything Sam spoke.</p><p>“Okay Kara go stand by the bar with a drink, que background actors Lena stand across have a conversation with camila and Kara will make her way to you.” Sam instructed one again.</p><p>“Action!”</p><p>“<em>Right now I'm shameless, screaming my lungs out for ya.</em>” Kara looks up from her drink and spots Lena who is starring back. Kara felt something in that moment she just assumed it was just the role she was getting into nothing more.</p><p><em>“Not afraid to face it, I need you more than I want to, Need you more than I want to.” </em>as this line played Kara got off her sit and made her way towards the woman almost magnetically until they were standing right next to each other.</p><p>
  <em>"Show me you're shameless, Write it on my neck, why don't ya?” Kara pulled Lena close the nearly no distance left,</em>
</p><p><em>“And I won't erase It.” </em>she leans close and whispers something in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>"I need you more than I want to need you more than I want to.</em>
</p><p><em>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now</em>).”</p><p>“que lights.” Sam directs as this plays Kara and Lena dance as the camera changes between her and Lena both intensely looking at each other both not sure if they are acting anymore.</p><p>“Okay next scene Kara this is a solo for you again just walk around a little feel free to play with it.” Sam directed.</p><p>“Action!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It's all there, now it's real now that you have me, do you want me still?” Kara walks the beach looking at the ocean as she mimics the lyrics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay now Lena sit on the beach right there jack where is jack?” “here.” Jack responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“sit with Lena you’re on a date Kara look at them with longing.” “Action!”</em>
</p><p>“<em>My kisses are history they go back a long time” </em>Kara looks to her left and sees Lena on a date with her boyfriend jack.</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, and I'm tired of loving somebody that's not mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now I'm shameless screaming my lungs out for ya.” she yells at the water </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not afraid to face it.” she looks at Lena and jack and gets up as she walks to them walks to them</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>“I need you more than I want to” she put her hand out as Lena grabbed it and walked with her</em>
</p><p><em>“Need you more than I want to Show me you're shameless Write it on my neck, why don't ya</em>?” she and Lena dance closely as Kara pulls her closer.</p><p><em>“And I won't erase it </em> <em>I need you more than I want to need you more than I want to.”</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> the video flashes through scenes </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><em>“(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)”</em> scenes flash from them in the bedroom earlier.</p><p><em>“(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)” </em>them in the club.</p><p><em>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)”</em>  back to them on the beach.</p><p>“Okay now Kara you’re gonna pin Lena onto the wall for this next scene then whisper something to her.</p><p>“Action!”</p><p><em>Distance, inches in between us I want you to give in I want you to give in</em>.” Kara says this as she leans Lena into the wall pinning her arms above Lena’s head</p><p>“<em>Weakness, tension in between us I just wanna give in</em>.” she slowly moves her hands down Lena’s arms until she reaches down for face.</p><p>“<em>And I don't care if I'm forgiven</em>.” she says this as she looks deep in her green eyes</p><p>"<em>Right now I'm shameless screaming my lungs out for ya not afraid to face it.</em></p><p><em>I need you more than I want to Need you more than I want to.</em>” Kara leans in closer as Lena bites her lip it took everything in her not to kiss her right there.</p><p><em>“Show me you're shameless Write it on my neck, why don't ya?”</em> she leans into Lena’s neck and bites into it.</p><p><em>“And I won't erase it I need you more than I want to Need you more than I want to</em>.” Kara couldn’t help it and attached her lips with Lena’s to her surprise Sam didn’t yell cut.</p><p><em>“(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now</em>)” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.</p><p>“<em>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)</em>” Lena jumped into Kara’s arms and pulled her closer the make out was getting intense.</p><p>“Cut!” Sam called</p><p>“that was great guy’s great improv.” Sam said moving closer to them.</p><p>“Yeah you guys are all awesome I got chills. It’s almost like you guys were actually in love.” Camila teased causing Kara and Lena to laugh nervously but something unspoken happened and they both knew they had some talking to do.</p><p>“Thanks for helping with my music video guys couldn’t have done it without you” Camila says. “The pleasure was ours” Lena responded with her million dollar smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i suggest listening to the song while reading this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cNao-p6DnA">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cNao-p6DnA</a>
</p><p><em>“Don't speak, no, don't try, It's been a secret for the longest time.” K</em>ara made a movement looking up at the camera.</p><p>“<em>Don't run, huh, no don't hide, been running from it for the longest time.</em>” Kara said as she looked at Lena who was asleep in the bed.</p><p>“<em>So many mornings I woke up confused in my dreams, I do anything I want to you my emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind.” </em>Kara passed her hand through her hair as she looked to the empty spot Lena was in before</p><p>“<em>Right now I'm shameless, screaming my lungs out for ya.</em>” Kara looks up from her drink and spots Lena who is starring back. Kara felt something in that moment.</p><p><em>“Not afraid to face it, I need you more than I want to, Need you more than I want to.” </em>as this line played Kara got off her sit and made her way towards the woman almost magnetically until they were standing right next to each other.</p><p>
  <em>“Show me you're shameless, Write it on my neck, why don't ya?” Kara pulled Lena close the nearly no distance left</em>
</p><p><em>“And I won't erase it” </em>she leans close and whispers something in her ear</p><p>
  <em>“I need you more than I want to need you more than I want to.</em>
</p><p><em>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now).”</em> Kara and Lena dance as the camera changes between her and Lena both intensely looking at each other.</p><p>
  <em>“It's all there, now it's real, now that you have me, do you want me still?” Kara walks the beach looking at the ocean as she mimics the lyrics.</em>
</p><p>“<em>My kisses are history they go back a long time” </em>Kara looks to her left and sees Lena on a date with her boyfriend jack. She looks longingly at them then looks away.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Scene changes</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>“Uh, and I'm tired of loving somebody that's not mine.” She almost cries as she says this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So many mornings I woke up confused in my dreams, I do anything I want to you</em>
</p><p><em>My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind</em>” as this plays Kara gets up from the bed and makes her way to the window as she stares out.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The scene changes back</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Right now I'm shameless screaming my lungs out for ya” she yells at the water </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not afraid to face it” she looks at Lena and jack and gets up as she slowly walks to them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need you more than I want to” she put her hand out as Lena grabbed it and walked with her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Need you more than I want to Show me you're shameless</em>
</p><p><em>Write it on my neck, why don't ya</em>?” she and Lena dance closely as Kara pulls her closer</p><p>
  <em>“And I won't erase it I need you more than I want to Need you more than I want to</em>
</p><p><em>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)</em> scenes flash from them in the bedroom earlier</p><p><em>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now</em>) her and Lena dancing in the club</p><p>(<em>No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)”</em> back to them on the beach</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Now they are in the bedroom</p>
</blockquote><p><em>Distance, inches in between us I want you to give in I want you to give in</em>.” Kara says this as she leans Lena into the wall pinning her arms above Lena’s head</p><p>“<em>Weakness, tension in between us I just wanna give in</em>.” she slowly moves her hands down Lena’s arms until she reaches down for face.</p><p><em>“And I don't care if I'm forgiven</em>.” she says this as she looks deep in her green eyes</p><p>“<em>Right now I'm shameless screaming my lungs out for ya Not afraid to face it</em></p><p><em>I need you more than I want to need you more than I want to</em>” Kara leans in closer as Lena bites her lip it took everything in her not to kiss her right there.</p><p><em>“Show me you're shameless write it on my neck, why don't ya?”</em> she leans into Lena’s neck and bites into it</p><p>“And I won't erase it I need you more than I want to</p><p>Need you more than I want to” Kara couldn’t help it and attached her lips with Lena’s</p><p>“(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)</p><p>(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.</p><p>“(No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now) (No uh, no uh, don't wanna do this now)” Lena jumped into Kara’s arms and pulled her closer the make out was got more and more intense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did my best to keep it PG </p><p>The music video version is in the next chapter </p><p>I apologies for any typos  </p><p>requested by aasf_02</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>